And Tobi Makes Three
by Peinsakufan1341
Summary: When Deidara and Sasori realize they want more in their life, they seek out to adopt a three year old. Tobi! Was it a mistake or worth it in the end! Rated MA for mature content!


And Tobi Makes Three

A/N The title was given to me by AkatsukiDragon cause I couldn't think of anything! So thank you to my bestie! Also! This story will contain yaoi content, if you do not like that type of thing than turn back now and do not read.

Chapter 1 - Adoption Day!

The morning was dim and gray outside of Amegakure as the rain fell softly over the land, casting the scenery in a gloss of wet droplets against the natural surroundings.

Bright blue hues opened, arms stretching above the blond males head as he yawned, stretching the rest of his body before swinging his legs over the side of the bed sitting up. Deidara of the Akatsuki, slowly woke himself up fully.

Turning his attention to the other side of the bed, Deidara smiled at the red head whom still slept peacefully, curled up facing towards Deidara as he snuggled into the blankets, hugging them in a giant bunch. It was the only time that the red head wasn't his normal self.

With a soft chuckle, Deidara rolled back onto the bed, resting his arm over his red headed companion as he shifted closer kissing the man's forehead.

Eyelids fluttered before opening slowly, revealing the dark chocolate hues of Deidara's lover staring back at him, meeting the bright blue hues. A smile gently spread across Deidara's lips as the male known as Sasori, snuggled close to him, closing his eyes again.

"Come on Sasori...we have to get up yeah."

He grumbled a bit pushing his face against Deidara's chest. A soft laugh escaped his lips as Sasori gripped the blankets tighter.

"Sasori...we have to be at the agency in an hour. You know they are waiting for us to come pick up our soon to be child yeah."

He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling as he then smiled. He had completely forgotten that him and Deidara had been approved to take in a child of their choice.

-Flashback-

Deidara and Sasori stood in the waiting room at the Amegakure Adoption Agency. Today they were going to pick out the child of their choice to apply and adopt if they were approved.

The receptionist walked out of the door leading into the office as she held a clip board in her arms that were crossed over her chest. She was a very beautiful nurse with long black hair, friendly and very welcoming hazel eyes. Smiling at the couple she tilted her head.

"Deidara and Sasori, would you please follow me?"

The couple looked at each other with a smile before their hands met, fingers interlocking with each others. They both walked after the receptionist following her closely until she stopped in front of a large glass window that gave them a view of all the children playing in the nursery. Most of the children seemed to about four to six years old, but Deidara's attention was caught by one specific child.

"Danna! Look at him in the corner! The one with the short black hair, playing with the ball yeah!"

Sasori looked over to where Deidara directed him to, only to see the child he had pointed out was now standing at the glass facing them with a smile on his face. He had the most beautiful black eyes that Deidara had ever seen as he knelt down placing his hand against the glass. The little boy began to clap and laugh, placing his small hand against the glass.

Sasori looked at Deidara and the child with a smile before looking at the receptionist, "that little boy...is he spoken for?"

She shook her head, "no, not yet. Does he interest you?"

Deidara smiled standing up, "yes...he does. Danna, he's the one I want yeah!"

Sasori nodded, "alright, we'll apply for him."

The receptionist smiled, "alright then, well let's head back out to the waiting room and you can fill out the form, oh and his name is Tobi. He is a very bright and happy child, he's a great choice."

-end flashback-

Sasori stirred not letting his flashback finish as he looked at Deidara who looked back at him, his eyes filled with excitement and happiness. It brought a wide smile to his face to see his Deidara so happy and so excited about something.

"Alright Dei, let's get ready to go then alright?"

Deidara nodded as he jumped off the bed running towards the bathroom to get ready. Sasori laughed softly watching him run off as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Soon him and Deidara would not only have each other, but a child to start their family and their life together anew.

~To Be Continued~

Chapter 2 - Tobi Comes Home


End file.
